1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to rackets. Specifically, the present invention relates to performance-enhancing handles and accompanying rackets, sticks, clubs, paddles, and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
Performance-enhancing handles are employed in various demanding applications including tennis rackets, ping pong paddles, badminton rackets, hockey sticks, and golf clubs. Such applications often demand handles and accompanying rackets that resist slipping in the hands, maximize comfort, minimize shock and injury potential, and maximize racket control and stability.
High performance handles and accompanying grips are particularly important in tennis-racket applications, where repeated precise striking of high-speed balls is particularly demanding. For example, minimal deviations in racket-head position and orientation may cause large deviations in ball trajectory. Consequently, the player must accurately time the meeting of the racket and the ball and control the orientation of the racket upon impact with the ball. Furthermore, the hands typically sweat during tennis, reducing grip effectiveness, further complicating racket-head control. In addition, repeated shock may lead to tennis elbow and other injuries. Furthermore, repeated use of one hand for most tennis strokes may cause undesirable asymmetrical muscular development.
To improve racket-grip performance and to reduce shock, special grip overwraps are employed. The overwraps cover existing grips, adding an absorptive layer between the hand and the racket handle for absorbing sweat and shock. Unfortunately, such overwraps often have minimal shock-absorbing capabilities and readily lose effectiveness when saturated with sweat.
To improve racket performance, racket heads are often modified. For example, to enlarge the racket sweet spot, racket heads are often enlarged. Unfortunately, larger head rackets may be less maneuverable and undesirably susceptible to twisting during ball contact.
To reduce fatigue-related injuries, rackets are often made lighter. Unfortunately, lighter rackets may actually transmit more shock to the hand, wrist, and arm, actually increasing injury risk.
To improve racket stability upon contact, rackets are often made stiffer. Unfortunately, stiffer rackets may also increase injury risk by increasing shock to the hand, wrist, and arm.
Alternatively, tennis players adjust their strokes and body mechanics to accommodate racket deficiencies. For example, players may contact the ball further in front of the body, where the ball, court, and opponent are more clearly visible. To maximize the forward position of the contact point with the racket squared to the oncoming ball, the racket is oriented approximately ninety degrees relative to the forearm at impact. Unfortunately, such racket-forearm orientations require extreme wrist orientations, which may promote injuries and reduce racket-head control.
Hence, a need exists in the art for a high-performance handle and accompanying racket that minimizes injury risks and that maximizes grip and racket performance and functionality.